NineTailed Hokage of Konoha and the Sharingan
by RaidenAzami
Summary: Konoha is under attack, and is losing fast. The Hokage of Konoha sets out to find a missing nin with the only bloodline that can save the village. Will he coorperate? Or will rivalry and pain get in the way?


**Nine- Tailed Hokage of Konohagakure and the Sharingan**

* * *

_On the border of the Land of Fire_

Sasuke opened his dark eyes and blinked twice. There in the rain, he stood. Rain soaked his clothes and dripped from his raven hair. He felt the whispering wind around him, and the presence of the great mountains. Rain fell as if thrust down by some extreme force in thin drops. Clouds spread over the darkened sky as they crashed and rumbled through the air roaring. Sasuke stood facing the new Hokage of Konohagakure, his skin dripping with the pelting rain. His stance was firm in the matted grass of the field.

He could feel the slowing shift of his body as he moved, and the contrasting hot and cold as warm blood ran down his hands and cool rain dripped down him. Battle worn, and sight fading slowly, Sasuke only stood there. Sorrow came to him as the Hokage, once his teammate in team 7, reminded him of the village and the bonds he once had.

_Uchiha legacy gone. Family gone. Itachi gone. Sakura... left alone._

The ninja's sun colored hair barely showed in the dimness of the storm's cast. His face is shadowed by his hair as he looked painfully at the ground. His sky colored eyes glowed in the shadow. They were the only part that Sasuke could see clearly. Even the whisker marks are hidden.

"Leave me, Naruto. Forget about me already." Sasuke whispered through the rain. His expression formed into desperate frustration. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Why couldn't Naruto just give up on him?

Naruto took a deep breath of the clear rained air. "You selfish BASTARD!" The blond yelled in response. Naruto peered up at Sasuke now, eyes blazing.

"So you've already resorted to name calling, eh dobe? It's too late for me, Naruto... it's just too late."

"Why?!"

Sasukesaid nothing in response. Lightening flashed above them, igniting the battleground for all of two seconds in white light.

"We are the same, Sasuke. I know what pain is just like you. You've always acting like your the only one suffering!" the Hokage spat. Deep in his words, Naruto held the friendship that he always had with Sasuke.

"No! We were never the same! Just shut up for once... What doyou know about it? What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?! I'm suffered because I hadthose ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?! I lost those ties with my family, with the village, with you, with Sakura... because I had to. I abandoned them because of my mission! My revenge. It's over now and you still keep coming after me! What do you want from me?!" Sasuke felt the emotion prod at him. He wanted to shout louder at that dobe, shout at the heavens and curse Kami for his terrible fate, but he did not.

"If we help each other we can save our village! Save Sakura." He explained. A spark flickered across Naruto's eyes. There was something worth fighting for in his mind. His friends, his village. Now, after nearly all ninja are injured or lost, Naruto uses his only hope. Former teammates, former friends, still rivals.

The Uchiha recognized the terror, the fear of losing, that Naruto feels. Yet he feels no sympathy. For one who has lost everything, fear is no longer an emotion, nor is empathy. "What should I care about that? Konohagakure is no longer 'my village' They ruined everything. They ordered my own brother to massacre the Uchiha! What should I care of that place?"

Naruto hesitates. "Konoha... it was different then! The elders ordered it. Please Sasuke-"

"You're pathetic Naruto! You always wanted to become Hokage! Now that you have why don't you just go and protect your stupid village like you always promised you would? Pathetic...pleading for me, a missing nin, to come back and fight to save the people I despise! Bull shit. IT'S OVER FOR ME. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. Stop waisting your time." Sasuke stopped for a breath, putting his bloody hands to his face. "You're to forgiving for your own good." he muttered under his breath.

"Waisting my time?! Don't fuck with me Sasuke-teme." the blond demanded. "We need the Sharingan! The enemy is genjutsu specialized. We can't get near them, or dispel the jutsus! Konoha is being destroyed! As Hokage I am demanding that you come with me."

Sasuke stared intensely at the Hokage, his dark irises scowling. "I have no fear of losing what is not mine. Everything that I once held is gone. You've yet to understand, Naruto... I have nothing. My revenge of my brother is over! Then I find out that it was all Konoha's falt! The whole thing! They used my brother and his want for peace to kill the clan. It would only complete my vengeance to have Konoha fall!"

Naruto's brows furrowed, his air of desperation became rage. "BASTARD! YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING! NOT EVEN YOUR OWN SON!" he yells, his voice booming.

Sasuke's own rage froze, contorting into shock. His onyx eyes widened, and his brows furrowed slightly. "W...ha...t?" he whispered.

"Your son." Naruto said slowly. "The one you abandoned with Sakura!" He watched as Sasuke's tormented eyes widened even more. The Uchiha had only wanted two things. Revenge... and the reformation of his clan. Now, the one he loved when he had returned to the village after vengeance on his brother, is bearing a son.

Something inside the Uchiha screamed. The portion which he had locked away clawed at its walls. There was shock and then there was a terrible agony. He peered through the rain at the boy with the blond hair and the sky blue eyes, and realized.

* * *

**Please review with comments/questions. Everything is a little vague right now, but it will be explained later on. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

**Disclaimer of lines: I do not own the following lines that Sasuke says: ****"Just shut up for once... What the heck to you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place. What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?! I'm suffering now because I _had _those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?!" "It's too late for me, Naruto... it's just too late." These are from the manga/anime. **


End file.
